


Snowflakes

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: RPV Verse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A wild team attack appears!, Ending went kathunk, Gen, I originally intended for this to be Kagaminette but that fell flat because of the time crunch, It is set in RPV verse but due to the dynamics, It's late bc i procrastinate and i have no energy, ML Holidays 2019, No time limits for Miraculouses that aren't LB or Black Cat, RIP me, RPV lore, RPV verse, Sasu comes back!, it is not set in the present timeline/main fic, well actually it was supposed to be Ice Art but time cronch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Ladybug reminisces about the time when she played in the snow, unaffected by the cold.But even while cold and miserable, she can't help but love snowflakes still.
Series: RPV Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555138
Kudos: 11





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> ok the ending is a bit rushed bc I wanted this done and I'm sorry about that

Marinette loved the snow. Paris wasn’t known for snow, but at least she could grow up and experience it. The snowflakes that drifted down with their little patterns that she would beg her parents to photograph so that she could use them in designs. Building little snow families, complete with a hamster, in the park, her parents encouraging her and bringing her sweet treats and hot chocolate. 

Now? As Ladybug? WHY did Master Fu give her a Miraculous based on a cold-blooded creature? Even running and swinging around didn’t help, nor did changing her hero outfit from a sleeveless top to a top with long sleeves to changing it to a sweater over it. Okay, that one sort of helped, but she could still feel the cold biting through her. She and Sasu were on patrol that night, and stopped on a rooftop a mile away from the Eiffel Tower. She glanced over to Sasu, who got herself a down jacket over her usual outfit, but her golden eyes told Ladybug that it wasn’t enough.

“Nothing’s working, Ladybug,” Sasu said as Ladybug approached her, “Maybe we should get all the warm-blooded based animals to patrol instead? Pollen is very sleepy and insists on cuddling with me instead of patrolling, and frankly, I’m about to curl up and sleep too if this roof wasn’t so cold.” 

“So just Rena and Chat? That wouldn’t be fair.” Ladybug said. Sasu shrugged.

“Maybe we can get some more users? You told us there was the Zodiac set, maybe we could activate those?” Sasu asked.

“The issue with the Zodiac is that I either bring out the opposite or the compatibles. Since Viperion is the only Zodiac out, I could either bring out the Pig or the Ox and the Rooster, but it’d be a matter of finding a compatible person and making sure that they can work with the team. I mean, Viperion is one of the most powerful Zodiac holders in Miraculous history, he was born in the year of the Snake and has an affinity for music. In order to match that, I’d either have to find someone born in the year of the Miraculous and that affinity, otherwise it’d be chaos. There’s a reason why all the Wu Xing Miraculouses are activated, since we now know that the Peacock is active, which is why we have Carapace a permanent hero, and with Rena being activated, the Bee had to be brought out.” Ladybug said, her brow furrowing.

“Oh. That makes sense, but it’d be nice to have someone who can do patrol and not fight off the cold at the same time.” Sasu said, Ladybug nodding.

“The cold only affects you when you’re transformed, right?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, only then. What about you?” Sasu asked. Ladybug sighed.

“It affects me a little bit. And I’m a bit more tired than I should be, even not transformed.” 

“How long would I have?” Sasu asked.

“I’m not sure, since I got mine two years ago in the fall and sort of noticed it right away once winter hit. Though since the Bee was out of your hands for a year, it could be the Miraculous rebonding slowly to you.” Ladybug said. Sasu nodded.

“Hopefully it won’t affect my sports,” Sasu said, “How do you do it?”

“Lots of bed rest and being comfortable, I guess. And a little bit of extra boost like coffee doesn’t hurt.” Ladybug replied. 

“That’s nice. Are we good to head home? It’s beginning to snow.” Sasu said, holding up a palm with a slight dusting of snow in it. Ladybug looked up and reached out, and saw a snowflake.

“I loved snowflakes as a kid,” Ladybug said, a smile dancing on her lips, “I love being able to incorporate them into designs.” 

“Every snowflake is unique,” Sasu said. 

“Just like a person,” Ladybug said, “Shall we head home, then?” 

“Good night, then, Ladybug,” Sasu said, and the two heroines split off, returning to their respective homes. Ladybug reached home, crouched down and detransformed before slipping into her room, and snuggled under the blankets. 

<>-<>-<>-<>

“Cursed snow!” Summer Heat roared, blasting the snow with his heat powers. Ladybug sighed as she swung away, landing five rooftops away from the rampaging akuma. Thank Tikki it was a Saturday night and that she already got a few hours of sleep, otherwise, she’d be more than tempted to hunt down Hawkmoth on her own and strangle him with her yo-yo, more so than usual. She watched as the akuma sent a blast of heat at some snow, the anger behind it was almost palpable. Footsteps came up to her, she turned and saw Viperion was there, his eyes on the akuma. 

“What’s the status?” Viperion asked, readying his pungi. 

“Not emotion based, that’s for sure. I need you to get civilians out of there, there are a few hurt ones that I couldn’t reach.” Ladybug said. Viperion nodded, then took off to get close to the civilians. She quickly texted the rest of the team where she was, and a minute later, they were on the same roof as her. 

“What’s the plan?” Sasu asked.

“Viperion’s already out there, getting hurt civilians out. Rena, I need you to be ready with an illusion, in case Summer Heat can strike in multiple places at once. I tested his powers, I think he can strike in multiple places at once, but it’s mainly coming out of his limbs. Carapace, Sasu, stay close to Chat and I. We’re going to taunt him, get a feel for his powers. We’ll regroup a minute after taunting him.” Ladybug said. The rest of the team nodded, and Chat took off with Carapace to sneak up on Summer Heat from behind, while Sasu and Ladybug took a direct route. Summer Heat punched out several blasts at the two, who dodged and blocked the blasts with their respective weapons. Chat’s staff smacked the akuma on the head, and as he turned, Sasu darted forward, ready to strike him, but he already punched two blasts at Chat, who darted away, and turned and kicked a fireball at Sasu, who barely dodged away just in time. Carapace darted in, his shield taking a full brunt of Summer Heat’s blasts. 

“Fall back!” Ladybug called, swooping down and picking up Carapace, “Regroup to where we were!” The other two followed quickly, black and yellow blurs as they moved back to where the building they previously met up on. 

“So he can attack in multiple directions. I say that we can use Sasu’s sting to take him out, and then we can break the akuma from there.” Chat said.

“I don’t know where the akuma is, though,” Ladybug said, “Anyone see anything that could be his object?” 

“His helmet, it was weirdly shaped,” Carapace said, “Got a good look at it while covering for Sasu.”

“Any ideas for his motives?” Chat asked.

“Probably hates winter and snow,” Sasu commented dryly, “So, Ladybug, what’s the plan of attack?” 

“Just contacted Rena to get back here, she’s part of the plan,” Ladybug said, just as Rena jumped onto the roof.

“I’m here, what’s the plan, LB?” Rena asked. 

“Sasu is fast and nimble, no one can multitask, not even an akuma, and Carapace can use his shield to cover her in case Summer Heat’s attacks get too much for Sasu. Chat and I will be with Sasu as well, but I need time to use my power. Anything from there is up in the air, so be prepared for anything. Rena, make illusions of a lot of us, bait and tire.” Ladybug explained. Rena nodded.

“Ready when you are, Ladybug,” Sasu said. 

“Let’s go!” Ladybug said, and as she ran across the rooftops and found Summer Heat melting more snow and Viperion still playing his tune, and she heard the faint notes of Rena Rouge’s Mirage. Sasu leaped down first, Chat on her heels. Carapace landed, using his shield to break his fall and he rolled to his feet, charging Summer Heat while Summer Heat was distracted with the other two. Ladybug surveyed the battle for a minute before illusions of other heroes came out of the shadows. She swung down, blocking and getting blows in. Sasu and Chat worked in sync, while Carapace’s shield took any blast that they couldn’t get away from fast enough. 

“Venom!” Sasu called, ducking behind Carapace before she did so. Chat got the akuma’s attention as well. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat summoned his power, transferring his staff to his left hand before he did so. Summer Heat screamed in frustration, and sent a circle of fire out. Ladybug and Chat dove towards Carapace.

“Shellter!” Carapace said, the force field around them just milliseconds before the flames hit.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called, figuring now would be a good time as ever to summon a Lucky Charm. The ladybugs swirled up and out fell a shield similar to Carapace’s. She nodded to Carapace to let down the Shellter.

“Ready?” Carapace asked as the four braced themselves as Summer Heat prepped his next attack.

“Pain and destroy!” Ladybug said, then kneeled down, indicating to Carapace to do the same. Sasu got onto Ladybug’s shield, and Chat onto Carapace’s. Carapace muttered something, and Shellter faded away. Instantly, Ladybug sprang, launching Sasu, seconds later, Carapace did the same as the flames came rushing towards them. With Sasu and Chat high above the flames, both Ladybug and Carapace used their shields to keep them from being burned. A shriek came from the akuma and the flames died down. Ladybug lowered her shield in time for Chat to remove the helmet and destroy it, the butterfly flying away.

“Fastest akuma takedown after summoning a Lucky Charm,” Sasu commented, “Wish we had someone recording it.” Ladybug shrugged and quickly purified the akuma, before throwing the shield in the air to restore the city. Everyone’s weapons rang with a text from Viperion and Rena each, telling the team that they were going to return home, since it was the dead of night.

“Pound it!” the rest of the team called, with Chat snapping a picture to send to Rena and Viperion.

“Good night everyone,” Chat said dramatically, “Would love to stick around, but I need my beauty sleep!” With a bow, he leaped away into the night. The rest of the team split, returning home fast. Ladybug dropped onto her balcony and into her room, letting her transformation wear off just as she got into her room. 

“If it wasn’t so late I’d enjoy the snowflakes,” Marinette mumbled, as she hunkered down below her sheets, “But I’ll settle for enjoying the fallen snow when I wake up. Good night, Tikki.”

“Good night Marinette,” Tikki said, nuzzling Marinette as she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts winding down as she sleepily thought launching a snowflake-inspired line.

She drifted off to the dream world, warm and peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> lol in my outline notes I noted that the ship was the Ice Art polygon bc I wanted to write a giant saga for it but ultimately didn't do it.


End file.
